


Milkshake

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Humor, Milkshakes, Pre-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Clintasha.Natasha doesn't know that Clint's deaf. She notices his eyes keep looking down at her lips, to read them, except she thinks that it's a hint that he wants her to kiss him. So she does and Clint just goes with it, but tells her afterwords.</p><p>Teen rating for swearing, but otherwise pretty general audience. Prompt taken from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

_He's doing it again,_  Natasha noticed, summarizing the latest mission she'd been on to Clint. It was the first time she had gone on a mission without him, and when she had gotten back he had demanded to know every detail. So here they were, talking about she she'd infiltrated a building, and drinking milkshakes.

“Uh-huh,” he said, nodding. “So you got into the building through the window? Then what?”

Natasha started talking again, and she noticed his eyes flit down to watch her lips. She didn't stop talking, but she continued to observe every time he glanced down. Well, at least he wasn't ogling her.  _Does he want to_ kiss _me?_

“But before I could finish, the door opened, and a security guard walked in on me,” she said. “And he saw me, so I couldn't just  _hide_ , so I punched him instead...” She trailed off and Clint nodded, eyes flicking back up to hers.

“Well? How did you get out?” He asked. She huffed, opening her mouth. His eyes flicked down again and she rolled her eyes, leaning forwards.

* * *

_Why is she leaning in?_  He thought, blinking. They were sitting across from each other at a diner, sipping milkshakes. Natasha's was chocolate, his was strawberry.  _Is she going to, like, punch me...? Oh, God, is she going to kiss me?_

She leaned her elbows against the table and stood a little, giving him a chaste kiss. He counted two seconds before she leaned back again, sitting down and sipping her milkshake.

“...O-kay?” He said, blinking. “That was... Thanks?” She snorted,grinning a little, the straw still in her mouth.

“You know, you don't have to keep staring at a girl's lips to get her attention,” she said, giving him a little grin.

“Wha...? Oh.  _Oh_. You don't-” He buried his face in his hands and went “Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I just-  _Fuck_.”

“What's wrong?” She asked, still grinning, her nose doing a Natasha Thing.

“I'm  _deaf_ ,” he said, turning red. “I'm eighty percent deaf, I look at  _everyone's_  lips, and  _oh my God_ , I thought you  _knew_ -”

Natasha was laughing. She'd thrown back her head, eyes shut, nose a little scrunched. Clint looked up at her.

“I'm so sorry!” She said when she had reduced to giggles.

“...Are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She snorted a little, still smiling.

“Yeah, I didn't know,” she said. “I probably should've guessed, or asked you about it, but I wasn't really bothering me, so...” She shrugged and Clint leaned back.

“Holy  _shit_ , I'm an idiot,” he groaned and she gave another little laugh before going back to her milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original prompt [here](http://sleepybuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/110094527131/officialyelenabelova-i-want-pre-clint-natasha). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
